


When Love Was King

by ritaskeetered



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritaskeetered/pseuds/ritaskeetered
Summary: “My best friend is a fierce republican," is one of the first things she says to him. Who would have thought she of all people would end up with a prince on her arm?





	When Love Was King

Queing at the King’s Head was an absolute nightmare. If a girl wanted to have a half pint, she would have to brave - predominantly male - bodies pushing into her bum, hands finding themselves dangerously close to the hem of her dress or rude bypassers who tell her they’d do her in the bathroom if she wanted. As she neared the bar, she briefly considered turning around after yet another hand had found itself inching up her leg, but she hadn’t withstood the terrors of getting drinks for her and her friends for nothing.  

When yet another body was pushed into her side and one hand landed on her bum, however, she had had quite enough. With a fierce glare plastered on her face she turned her head to lock eyes with a familiar hazel-eyed pair framed by glasses. A sheepish grin was on his face as he lifted his hands in defence. While his hand had left her bum, she could still feel the pressure of it.  

“Sorry,” he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “It’s far too crowded in here." 

She turned her head, determined not to stare at him. "It’s all right,” she mumbled and then nearly stumbled as a large guy with five pints in his hand had apparently decided he could pass straight through her.  

A pair of hands were placed at her waist and steadied her. Her back was now pressed against a warm chest and goosebumps appeared on her skin when she could hear his voice. “Tosser,” he mumbled under his breath before letting go off her. “What do you want then?"   
  
She turned her head and had to look up at him slightly before understanding that - indeed - the question had been meant for her and her alone. His eyes were focused on hers as he grinned his trademark crooked grin. At least, she thought it to be his trademark grin as she had seen his smiling face plastered on plenty of magazine covers before.   
  
"What’s your drink?” he asked then and as he asked it, she realised her eyes had been focused on his grinning lips. Before she knew what she was doing or what was happening, she had opened her mouth. 

“My best friend is a fierce republican."  

His crooked grin is replaced by one she could only describe as sly. "And you are too?"  

She shrugs, suddenly the humid air in the overly crowded pub seems to get to her. "Don’t think so,” she said, “but I don’t think it would do for you to associate with someone who has ties to the republican movement." 

"Well,” he said, the grin never leaving his face, “it’s a good thing I’m a fierce supporter of social diversity then.” His hand moved to his hair, his long fingers getting caught in the raven mess. “Whether you like it or not, I am getting you a drink.”  
  
Her eyebrows rose as her cheeks flushed. “I don’t usually accept drinks from people I’ve never met before.”  
  
He laughed and the sound made something in the pit of her stomach erupt. It was a ticklish feeling she did not wish to recognise as growing attraction. “I’m sure you’ve got an idea of who I am,” he then said, his eyes filled with mirth.  
  
“Bit cocky of you to make such an assumption,” she answered, turning her head in an attempt to catch the bartender’s eye.   
  
“You just proclaimed your best friend to be a fierce republican,” he said, sounding amused. “I think it’s safe to assume you know who I am.”  
  
She could not fault his logic, but the mention of her best friend made her stiffen somewhat. They’d had a terrible fight only hours before and she didn’t know if things could ever be fixed. Of one thing she was sure, however: their friendship would absolutely be over if she chose to interact with one of the people he so passionately hated. But then again, did she want his friendship still if he would be so willing to throw theirs away over a mere conversation in a smelly, old pub?  

“You’ll have to buy my friends a drink too, though,” she then said, sending him a smile and his grin broadened. “I’ll pay you back if you want." 

With a snort he rolled his eyes and placed his forearms - his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing his lean and muscled arms - on the bar. "What did you want?”  
  
“Four half pints,” she told him and he ordered her drinks in an instant, not needing to catch anyone’s attention since he already had everyone’s eyes - whether slyly or openly - focused on him. She eyed him, thinking that he had an exceptionally nice profile as he leaned towards the bartender, winked and left a tip large enough to make her roll her eyes. He took her four half pints and turned to her again.  
  
“Where to, my lady?"   
  
She let out a giggle, even though she was not the type to, and pointed straight ahead where she could just make out Marlene’s blonde and messy bun. "Table in the far corner,” she told him and she followed him as he made his way to the right table without her having to point it out again.

With a charming grin he placed their four drinks on the table, earning grateful mutters from her friends who sent her looks that seem to say ‘you are so going to explain this later’.   
  
“Here you go,” he said as he turned back to her. Then, with a mock salute, he winked at her. “See you around, I hope.”   
  
“Yeah, maybe…” she said, grinning back at him. “And thank you for the drinks. You’re a life saver.”

“A real knight in shining armour,” he said and then, grinning wide: “Or your personal prince charming.”

She felt her cheeks heat up as she stared after him and then turned back to her friends.   
  
“What the hell?” Marlene exclaimed, but Lily barely heard her as she sipped her half pint. 

* * *

Her eyes were still glued together due to the fact that she didn’t take any of her make-up off last night as her phone rang. With a groan, she lifted her head from her pillow and reached for the phone on her night stand. A book fell on the floor as she finally took a hold of the buzzing object and with a tired and groggy voice answered: “Lily speaking.”

“Open the Daily Mail website,” said an overly excited sounding Mary. 

“What?” she asked, rubbing her eyes before running a hand through her messy hair.   
  
“The Daily Mail. Website. Go.” 

She let out a groan as she reached for her laptop, which lay on the other end of the bed. “I never even read the Daily Mail,” she said, unhappy with the fact that her friend had woken her up for some kind of gossip. “What happened then? Some scandal of sorts?” 

“Just open the bloody website.”   
  
She clicked on the Google Chrome icon and typed in the address for the Daily Mail. “I swear Mary,” she told her friend, “if this is not the best gossip in the world…” Her voice strayed as the homepage to the Daily Mail opened and showed a picture of her standing at the bar of the King’s Head with Prince James. In large letters over the series of photographs it read: PICTURE EXCLUSIVE: HAS PRINCE JAMES MET HIS PRINCESS? GORGEOUS REDHEAD CHARMS OUR FAVOURITE ROYAL REBEL. “Oh God…” she nearly whispers as Mary lets out a squeal. 

“You’re on every fucking website,” said Mary, sounding as though she had just won the lottery. “Can’t believe I’m friends with a bloody celebrity!” 

She clicked on the article and started to scan it. It was mostly pictures of her and the prince during their brief conversation at the bar, although even she had to admit that the pair of them seemed to be flirting up a storm. She let herself drop against her pillow. “Why does this happen to me?” 

“Yes!” Mary replies. “I can’t believe you’re the one to end up in every single gossip magazine, while I am clearly destined to become the world’s greatest star.” 

She let out a groan. “Believe me, Mary, I’m not enjoying this at all.” 

“You should!” said Mary then. “They rave about you. Thank God you were wearing that dress!” 

She had to agree with that last part. She looked really good in the black dress she had worn the night before. Although she doubted it was anywhere near suitable for royalty. Not that she was anywhere near to being royalty. She had just talked to one. Flirted with one maybe. She had definitely enjoyed one’s company. 

Then another thought occurred to her. Her heart beat uncomfortably in her throat as she let out another groan. “What is it?” asked Mary, her tone a lot more serious. She must have noticed the difference between this groan and the last. “Lily?" 

"Sev,” she let out and it sounded almost tortured. “What is he going to think?" For a moment she was met with only silence and she started to pick at her pyjamas. "We had this horrendous fight last night and there I go… jumping the prince’s bones for all he knows.”  
  
A deep sigh could be heard at the other end of the line. “Honestly, Lily…"   
  
"Mary, I know, okay?” she interrupts, closing her eyes and feeling tears burn behind them. “But he was my only friend back home. The only one who ever cared." 

“Well, he doesn’t exactly care now, does he?” Mary then replied. “Not about you, that is. He only cares about himself.” 

She didn’t want to talk about Severus anymore nor did she want to think about the impending shouting match that was bound to happen if Severus saw the pictures and he was sure to see them. While he hated the royal family and everything they stood for, he always seemed to be incredibly well-informed on every single aspect of their lives. 

“I’ve got something else for you to worry about, though,” said Mary in a sing-song voice, clearly attempting to cheer her up. 

“What?” she asked and she could nearly hear the smile in Mary’s voice as she replied. 

“Petunia, darling!”

* * *

 

The next few hours were horrendous. Not only was Mary right about her sister – she should have worried about her reaction to those pictures first – apparently someone had told the press her name and had simultaneously thought it’d be useful to give out her accommodation. She had nearly screamed her head off when she had thought a walk to the university library was a perfect solution to her current headache and had found about twenty different photographers parked outside. Now not only were there pictures circulating of her chance meeting with Prince James – and that was all it was – but also of her looking like a deer caught in headlights. She could not decide which were worse. Probably the latter, since the messy bun and the lack of sleep did not make her look as good as she did in the pictures of the night before. 

Needless to say, she had sprinted right up to her room, had asked Mary, Marlene and Alice to please get her some food and had decided she would never, ever leave her room again. 

To make matters even worse, however, some journalist from the Daily Mail – one Rita Skeeter – had thought it acceptable to dig into her past. Now everyone knew that she was the daughter of a miner, who tragically passed away when Lily was only 11 years old and that, as a result, she, her mother and sister barely had any money for the next seven years. Not to mention that they had somehow found former friends from her secondary school – and that was impossible, since she didn’t have any friends then, with the exception of Severus – telling the press that she had “always been obsessed with Prince James. She knew everything about him and one wall in her room was dedicated to him.” This was so far from true, but how was she to deny all of it? Who was going to believe her? 

She moped inside of her room all day and couldn’t even smile when her friends came over to tell her it wasn’t all that bad. Now – at eleven at night – she wanted nothing more than this day to be over when her phone buzzed. 

Reluctantly, she grabbed her phone and opened the new message she had just received: 

 _remus gave me your number. sorry, about all the fuss. let me know if there’s anything i can do. james_  

Her heart raced as she reread the message thrice. She had known that Remus was one of his closest friends, of course. Severus had lamented the fact that she was partnered with Remus Lupin for a biology project instead of with him. One of his major complaints had been that Remus’ association with royalty would make him lazy and careless. Remus, however, had been anything but. She still regularly spoke with him in class. 

Before she knew what she was doing, she touched the reply button and typed a quick and simple reply. Nothing too interesting, but still… she couldn’t just not say anything in return after he apologised for what? For existing? 

_Don’t worry. They’ll have forgotten all about me by next week. Lily_

She sent the message and then lifted herself off of the bed. She grabbed her pyjamas from where she had left them on the floor this morning and put them on. When she returned to her spot on the bed, there were two new messages on her phone. 

_hope so. the press can be absolutely awful._

And then: 

_i won’t forget about you, though. don’t want to._

She flushed and bit her lip as she considered what to do about his final text. She could ignore it. That would definitely send a message. But then again, she had really enjoyed talking to him the night before. Even after taking everything into consideration, she couldn’t deny that she had been attracted to him the night before. 

Then, before she could reply, a new message appeared on the screen: 

_would you like to watch a film some time?_

Without allowing herself to hesitate, she typed one word and hit send: 

 _Yes._  

* * *

She hoisted her book bag up on her shoulder, pretending to be oblivious to all the stares she was getting. She had heard the girls sitting a row behind her whisper about her for nearly the complete duration of the lecture, but quite honestly she couldn’t be bothered about it. Much, that is. 

She’d heard much worse when she was younger. Yet, she could not help but experience a bit of a déjà vu.  Somehow she felt as though she had once again become the girl to pick on. 

She let out a deep sigh and climbed the stairs towards the lecture hall’s exit when she heard a familiar voice call her name. “Lily!” 

She turned around with a smile, eyeing the pale, sandy haired young man behind her. There was a slight sheen of perspiration on his forehead and she guessed he hadn’t been feeling well again. Concern filled her as she replied: “Remus, how are you?” 

“Good, good,” he said, a smile on his face. They climbed the stairs together now and by his heavy breathing she easily recognised the lie. “Same old, really.” 

“Hmm,” she replied and eyed him out of the corner of her eyes. “I’ve got a feeling you’re not doing as well as you’re letting on.” 

“I could say the same about you,” said Remus, smiling somewhat lazily. “You look like you haven’t slept at all last night.” 

She tutted, pretending to be offended. “Why, thank you, Remus,” she told him. “That surely made me feel better.” He grinned and she is suddenly reminded of the crooked grin that had caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach only two nights before. She smiled softly, holding open the door for Remus. 

“So…” he started and turned to her as she stepped into the hallway. “Did you get a text last night?” 

She raised one of her eyebrows, but felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. So much for playing it cool. “Yeah,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I mean… he was just being nice, really.” 

Remus nodded. “I told him that apologising to you would do the trick,” he smiled kindly. “He was fretting all day.  _He_  is used to the attention, of course,” he explained, “but he hates dragging others into it.” 

She nodded. “I understand,” she answered and then smiled. “I suppose we have to be extra careful then.” 

Remus frowned. “What?” 

“Tomorrow night,” she said. “We’re going to watch a film together.” She noticed that Remus’ face had gone blank and – if possible – she blushed even further. “But he didn’t tell you about that…” 

He rolled his eyes. “I knew he looked far too happy after texting you,” he said. “Smug bastard.” 

“You don’t think I should have agreed?” she asked. 

“No,” he said, “I think it’s brilliant you did. He tried to hide it yesterday, but he was mostly upset about it all, because he actually likes you.” Then he smiled slyly. “Honestly, he has admired you from afar for a while.” 

Now it was her time to be surprised. “What?” 

“You’re in the King’s Head nearly every Saturday night,” he shrugged, his smile never leaving his face. “And you do kind of stand out.” 

She rolled her eyes, fighting her blush. “I know… it’s the hair.” 

He grinned and then checked his watch. “I’ve got to go,” he said, “next class starts in ten minutes.” 

“Good luck!” she told him as he turned.   
  
Then, with a wave over his shoulder: “You too, not that you’re going to need it for tomorrow.”

* * *

She hadn’t told anyone about her date with Prince James tonight. Not after she had spilled the beans to Remus, that is. For some reason, she had a bit of trouble trusting people after a few had blabbed to the media about her past. Not that she thought Mary, Marlene or Alice had anything to do with that, but it seemed safe to not tell anyone. Her date tonight might be absolutely horrendous, of course. Why get her friends’ hopes up if things could go terribly wrong? Plus… this was just a date. She was not getting married to the guy. Not ever, probably. 

She was to meet Prince James in his friend Peter’s room. It was a mere five minute walk from her accommodation to his, so she took her time fretting in front of the mirror. She had curled her hair – something she had never done before, mind you, but this was a prince she was about to meet – and she had even applied some rosy lipstick. Apart from that she had kept it casual. It was just a film they were watching, after all. 

Just as she had talked herself into leaving, a knock could be heard on her door. For a second she was startled and then quickly made up an excuse in her head to give to whoever might be standing in front of her door. Then she marched towards it and opened it to find Severus. A wave of nausea hit her as she watched his eyes roam over her face. 

“Sev,” she said and she sounded out of breath. 

“Lily,” he replied and then raised an eyebrow. His expression cool. “Did I interrupt something?” 

“No,” she replied quickly and then smiled tentatively, “of course not. I just…. Well…” If she could have, she would have kicked herself. “I was actually just heading out.” 

“Where to?” 

“I’m tutoring a second year,” she lied quickly, although it wasn’t that much of a lie. She was in fact tutoring a second year. She was just not going to tutor one this very second. 

He let out a strangled sounding laugh. “What’s his name then?” 

“His?” she asked. 

“Since you’re all dolled up,” he replied, “I hardly think you’re tutoring a girl.” 

Suddenly anger replaced the slight guilt she had been feeling for lying to him. “I don’t need to explain myself to you,” she told him, her eyes narrowing. “In fact, I don’t know why I’m arguing with you, I should be on my way.” She walked back inside her room and grabbed her keys off her desk. Then she grabbed the leather jacket she had been planning to wear and threw it over her arm. “It would be much appreciated if you could just get out of my way, Sev.” 

He was blocking the door now and anger radiated of off him. “Are you shagging him then?” 

Her cheeks flared. “Excuse me?” Then she recovered. “I’m not tutoring second years in  _that_ kind of biology.” Then venomously she added: “You’re disgusting.” 

“You know who I’m talking about,” he said, sounding furious. “I would have to be blind not to have seen you all over the papers in the past two days.” 

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, a defensive movement. “And if you had just asked me about it, I would have told you we were just having a brief conversation.” 

“Seemed like you were ready to jump his bones. He was certainly ready to jump yours.” He bared his teeth. “Is that why you’ve curled your hair now? Are you going to see him like the common slut you are?” 

Before she knew what she was doing, it had happened. Her hand connected with his cheek with a resounding smack. Her own hand tingled from the impact and his cheek quickly reddened. Her voice shook with anger as she said: “Don’t you  _dare_  talk to me like that.” Then she pushed him out of the doorway and closed the door to her room, locking it before turning and heading towards the staircase to the exit of the building. 

“You’re not denying it,” he said, following her. “You  _are_ going to see him.” 

Tears burned behind her eyes as she suddenly turned around. “Why must you always ruin everything?” she nearly yelled, pushing him lightly to create some distance between the two of them. “Honestly,” she asked him, “who are you and what have you done to my best friend?” 

“I could ask you the same,” he replied, venom in his voice. “You know what they did to me. Him and his friends.” 

“Oh boohoo!” she exclaimed. “They pranked you when you were at Eton. Such a travesty!” 

His face changed in an instant. Suddenly, all emotion had left it and he regarded her coolly. “And you wonder why no one ever really cared about you.” 

She stared at him for a second and then narrowed her eyes. “You know what, Sev,” she said. “ _Fuck_  you.” She turned around and ran down the stairs, leaving him behind. 

She continued walking with tears streaming down her cheeks. She honestly didn’t really understand what she had just done, why she had said what she had said, but she knew it had been a long time coming. She was so tired of fighting for a friendship that was – truthfully – not worth keeping. She couldn’t even remember when they had last laughed their heads off and when they were younger – before Severus got a scholarship for Eton and left – they used to do that all the time. Nowadays he seemed to be obsessed with his republican friends, who – quite frankly – were only against the monarchy, because they were not themselves wearing the crown. 

Before she knew it, she stood in front of Room 311 – where Prince James was supposed to be waiting for her – and she felt her knees buckle. She was not ready for this. Not after the fight she and Severus had just had. And she was sure she looked awful. Some people managed to stay composed when crying, but she did everything all out; blotchy cheeks, red rimmed eyes, messy hair, dripping nose… Why had she ever agreed to this? What had she been thinking? She barely knew the guy. Quite frankly, she didn’t do dates, except for every once in a while when she really couldn’t get out of it. 

But this had been different, she had wanted this date. She had wanted to see him again. Was it merely excitement? It was not every day you met a prince and it was certainly not every day that one approached you for a date. Even though, the word date hadn’t really been mentioned. But watching a film together… that was something you did on a date. And Remus had certainly believed it to be a date. He had said that James – she should call him that, right? – had seemed really happy after they briefly exchanged a few texts. But then again, he hadn’t counted on inviting a mess over. He had been thinking about the vibrant redhead she had seemed in the King’s Head on a late Saturday night. 

She had nearly convinced herself to turn around, when the door to Room 311 opened. The prince’s eyes grew wide behind his glasses as he saw her and she immediately regretted coming over. She must look absolutely horrible. 

Just when she was about to excuse herself, however, a frown of concern creased his forehead and he took one of her hands in his, pulling her inside of the room and then closing the door with a forceful snap. 

* * *

 

Quite honestly, she didn’t know how she had ended up like this. Their legs were entangled, one of his hands was in her hair and his lips pressed kiss after kiss on her willing lips. One second she had been crying – the messy kind, may she add – and then, before she even knew what was happening, he had delicately craddled her face in his hands and had just started, well, snogging her. 

She thought he had done it to please shut her up. After a nearly constant flow of tears, he must have felt exceptionally desperate to not make this the worst date in the history of the world. Because that is where it had been heading before he had taking matters into his own hand. She supposed he’d be a magnificent king, he could just snog all his troubles away, because, she observed, he was one hell of a kisser. 

The fingers of her right hand stroked the baby hairs at the back of his neck as her other hand slowly unbuttoned his button-up. He had been dressed so immaculately as he had opened the door. She had been rather busy thinking about her running nose and her blotchy cheeks, but in retrospect she had been treated to an absolutely lovely sight in her tragic state. 

Some thoughts, however, needed to be reserved for later as his lips attacked hers once more. His mouth was hot and sweet on hers and his fingers started to dig into her waist, pushing her body more snugly to his. Her head swam with all that he was. His cologne filled her nose, his stubble tickled her cheeks, his warm hands moved against the bare skin of her lower back, stroking it over and over again, inching higher and higher. Without even realising what she was doing, she locked one of her legs around his waist, pushing their bodies even closer together and he let out a soft groan before his mouth lowered to her collarbone, licking and sucking and creating all sorts of delightful feelings inside of her. 

She didn’t know what alerted her to their situation. It might have been the fact that she was suddenly very willing to rid him as well as herself off all of her clothes. She was so ready to just give herself to him and, with a start, she realised that not only was this supposed to be a first date with maybe some awkward handholding. This was also one of his mate’s rooms and if they were to take things any further… let’s just say there wasn’t much room left before things would get exceptionally heated. 

So, with an awful lot of restraint, she gently pushed the palm of her hand against his bare chest. She could feel his heart beat beneath it and she nearly gave in, but she forced herself not to. “James,” she said, sounding as breathless as she was. He merely lifted his mouth from her collarbone and attacked her lips again. For a few seconds – or was it a minute or maybe three – she let him have his way with her, but then she came back to her senses again. “We should stop,” she said as she pulled her lips away from his. “We should definitely stop.” 

He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed and chaffed lips pulled into a knee-wobbling grin. “But we’re doing so well,” he told her.   
  
“I know,” she said, her fingers circling the bare skin of his chest. “But we have skipped several steps. We don’t even know one another all that well.” 

He placed another kiss on her lips. “I reckon I know you a lot better than I did two hours ago,” he said, his eyes glinting playfully.   
  
“Physically, maybe,” she agreed. 

He let out a sigh, rolling off her to position himself next to her. His one arm was still slung over her waist and his bare chest was even more exposed now that he had moved. Her eyes briefly rested on the pretty sight that he was before she focused on his face again. He appeared downcast, his eyes focused on the white wall in front of him. 

She felt bad and turned slightly, her body pressed against his side. Her hand touched his arm and he turned his head to look at her. She smiled softly. “I really did enjoy myself,” she said, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. “This just isn’t how I would normally expect a first date to go.” His eyes were kind as they roamed her face. “Though I think you didn’t expect to open the door to a crying redhead.” 

He lifted his arm and his thumb caressed her cheek, a sober look on his face. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

For a second she didn’t know what to say. “Sorry?” she asked. “What for?” 

He shrugged, dropping his arm again. “I should have just let you be,” he said, sounding almost bitter. “But I saw you standing there and I’d seen you before and I thought: why not?” 

She dropped her eyes and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m glad you talked to me,” she then told him. 

His hand grabbed hers and as a consequence he forced her to look at him. “Yeah?” he asked softly.

She smiled then. “Yeah.” 

She settled her head in the crook of his neck and together they just lay there in silence, fingers intertwined. For some reason the both of them seemed to have forgotten that this – this level of intimacy they had found – was maybe quite unusual for a first date as well. 

* * *

 

“There she is…” said Marlene, rolling her eyes, “where have you been for the past few weeks?” 

She flushed and rolled her eyes in return. “What do you mean? I talked to you plenty of times.” 

“This is the first time we see you in… how long has it been now?” 

“Three weeks,” said Alice, giggling as she took a sip from her cocktail. 

“Three bloody weeks,” said Marlene, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “What do you have to say for yourself, Lily Evans?” 

She huffed, putting her phone in her bag as she tried to appear composed. “Honestly,” she said, “the three of you are so dramatic.” 

“Don’t listen to Marlene,” Mary said. “We want to hear all about…” she leaned forward and whispered, “well,  _you know who_!” The girl practically tripped over herself in excitement, her eyes sparkled and her smile was wide.  
  
“There is nothing much to tell,” she said and all three girls let out a groan. “ _Honestly_! We’re just getting to know each other and it’s going well.” 

“Getting to know each other, eh?” said Marlene, wiggling her eyebrows. 

She tried to hide the smile on her face, but it was no use. “Yes,” she then admitted. It was no use denying things either. “I dare say I know him quite well by now.” 

“I’m surprised you can still walk,” said Mary slyly. “With all the time you spend lying on your back.” 

“ _Mary_!”  
  
“Preposterous, indeed,” mocked Marlene. “Of course, Lily likes to be on top nearly half the time.” 

All three girls burst out laughing and Lily thought her face matched her hair perfectly. “I’m not talking to you three anymore,” she said. Then after a pause and after the girls’ laughter had ceased: “You don’t really think I’m that bad, do you?” 

Alice took pity on her. “Of course not, Lily,” she said, “we’re just really happy for you, that’s all.”  
  
“Also,” said Mary, “we’re just glad the press haven’t picked up on it yet. They seem to have forgotten all about you, whereas this time there’s actually something to report.” 

“One promise, though,” said Marlene, suddenly serious. “Do not – under any circumstances – name your firstborn Fleamont.” 

The girls all giggled again as Lily flushed once more. “You are awful, Marlene,” she said, though a smile tugged at her lips. 

“So,” said Mary then, “when are you going to meet the parents then?” 

“Definitely not anytime soon,” she replied and then she let out a sigh. “I haven’t even properly met his friends yet.” Marlene raised one of her eyebrows. “We don’t want the press involved,” she explained. 

Alice grabbed one of her hands then. “They will catch wind of it one day, Lily,” she said kindly. 

She nodded. “I know, but we want to enjoy it while it lasts.” 

* * *

 

He handed her black, lace bra – his favourite – to her and she quickly put it back on. “So,” she began, eyeing him as he pulled on his grey jeans, “what are you doing for your birthday?”   
  
He looked up at her, grinning cheekily. “You, of course.” 

She rolled her eyes, thinking that she would have punched him – lightly – if he had been any closer. “I said what, not who.” 

“Sorry,” he said, grin still in place as he kneeled down beside her. His lips pressing against hers for a second. “I don’t do my best thinking when you’re around.” His hand travelled to the edges of the bra she had just put on again and she slapped it away.  
  
“ _Stop_ ,” she told him sternly, though she did press a kiss to his cheek. “You have an exam coming up and I know for a fact you haven’t studied for it at all.”

“It’s all in my head,” he said, tapping his finger against his forehead. “I can’t help how brilliant I am.” She shook her head at him, her attention suddenly caught on the mess that his hair was. She let out a frustrated huff and attempted to flatten a few strands. He grinned again. “No use, love.” 

“Your hair is an absolute nightmare,” she told him. “When you become king you should just chop it all off.” 

His face bore a mock horrified expression. “Lily Evans,” he said, “as a loyal subject to the crown,” he lowered his voice, “and we both know just how loyal you are,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “I demand you to take back your words.” 

“Or what?” she asked and as she said it, she knew she shouldn’t have. With a roar, James jumped on top of her, his knees locking her on the bed. She squealed and then laughed as he started to tickle her.  
  
“Take it back,” he told her, laughing with her. She gasped for air as she shook her head, not able to utter a word. “Swallow your words, Evans.”

“I –” she gasped and he stopped tickling her for a second to allow her some room. “I… love…” His thumbs now rubbed circles into the skin directly underneath her bra, while his index fingers slipped under the fabric. “I love… your hair.” She finished, nearly letting out a moan as he leaned down to place open mouthed kisses on her neck.

“Good,” he breathed against the delicate skin of her neck, “I would have hated to behead you.” 

“Hmm…” she said, her fingers caught in his hair, “how very Henry the Eighth of you.” 

He lifted his head and placed a firm kiss on her lips. “I love it when you talk history to me.”   
  
After a few heated snogs, she placed her hand on his still bare chest and pushed him away slightly. With a final suck on her bottom lip, James finally propped himself up on his elbows and smiled softly at her. His fingers started to play with a strand of her auburn hair and he let out a heavy sigh.  
  
“I’ll be in London for my birthday,” he told her then, avoiding her eyes slightly.  
  
“Oh,” she said and she had to fight to keep the disappointment out of her voice.  
  
“Yeah,” he said, grimacing, “mum and dad think it’s about time I take my duties more seriously.”   
  
She nodded, her eyes focused on the birthmark hidden behind his ear. She fancied thinking herself the only person who had ever inspected him closely enough to notice it. “Makes sense,” she said softly. “We’ll graduate in a few months.” 

“And that means the army for me,” he said. “Keeping up the family traditions and all that.” She hummed in agreement and only looked up at him again when he placed his finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to his. “I’m a shit boyfriend, Evans,” he whispered apologetically. 

She sent him a smile. “No, you’re not,” she told him. “I just didn’t want to think about it all.” Then she sighed. “I know that your hands are pretty much tied.” 

“For king and country, and all that,” he replied.

She watched him and tried to memorise him, she needed to remember him for later when she… She didn’t want to think about it, but – of course – the truth was that all they had was nothing more than a fleeting relationship. In the long run, it wouldn’t mean a thing. James would be king in a few years time and she would be nothing but a notch on his bedpost. Her name might not even be mentioned in the hundreds, maybe thousands of biographies people were sure to write about him. And even though she had never asked for this, even though she had never thought she’d ever want this… if there was someone she was willing to give up everything for… 

“Hey,” a kiss on her temple disturbed her thoughts. “What’s on your mind?” 

Suddenly tears burned behind her eyes. “You,” she said softly. 

“What about me?”

She swallowed, her hand cupping his cheek. “How amazing a king you’ll be.” 

His eyes softened. “With or without hair?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” she whispered. “The people will love you.” 

He was silent for a while before clearing his throat. “And you?” he asked. “Will you love me?” She was about to tell him that, yes, of course she would, when he continued. “Because I don’t think I want anyone else to love me. I just want you.” 

She was quiet for a second, her heart beating in her throat, before she pushed harder against his chest, forcing him to move off her. “What is this?” she asked as she sat up. He sat in front of her, eyes on the sheets separating them.   
  
“Will you come to London with me?” he asked her then, his eyes finding hers again. 

She flushed. “For your birthday?” He nodded and she let out a deep sigh. “I don’t know, James…” 

“Why not?” he asked. 

“Because I’m…” she struggled to find the words. “Because I’ll be nothing to you after uni.” She pushed her hair behind her ears. “Because I’m just a girl you spent time with while at uni.” 

His hand found her knee, the only barrier between their skin being the sheet covering it. “Lily, what are you on about?” 

“I’m just a notch on your bedpost,” she continued. “A girl you shag in the dark and leave in the morning.” She looked up at him. “Let’s be honest, James, I haven’t met your friends, you haven’t met mine, the only thing we ever do is, well… fuck.” 

His hand dropped from her knee and fisted the sheets between them. “Do you think that’s all I want?” he asked, voice shaking. She looks up at him, his eyes are blazing as they bore into hers. “I want to take you out, I want to kiss you when you look all frazzled as you get out of class, I want to just come up to you and wrap my arms around you when you’re queuing for your English Breakfast tea at Costa’s.” He took a deep breath for a second. “I want Sirius to know how amazing you are, I want your friends to love me, I want your mum to love me.” He laughed, sounding bitter. “God knows my parents will love you once you open your mouth. You won’t even have to work for it.” 

She suddenly felt dizzy and she swore she nearly fainted. She could only watch him as he looked at her, she could only touch him as he said those words and before she knew it, she reached out to grab the back of his neck. She heaved herself on top of his lap and placed her lips on his, drawing him in for a long, warm, sweet kiss.   
  
“Okay,” she whispered as her lips left his. “Let’s do this then.”   
  
“Okay,” he whispered in return and kissed her once more.

* * *

 

She nearly trembled as she entered the royal palace, suitcase in hand. James had travelled to London the day before, telling her that it would raise much less suspicion if she were to travel alone. “We do kind of want the press to stay out of this a little longer, don’t we?” 

She chanced a look around her after the queen’s secretary – as she had introduced herself – had left her to wait in what she had called the royal living quarters, private to the eye of the public. A sofa stood in the middle of the room as well as a luxurious coffee table. Above the fireplace – of course, there was a fireplace – hung a portrait of her boyfriend. She smiled, thinking he would hate for her to see that. He was seated on a horse, sword in hand and staring ahead defiantly. She was sure he had not ordered the portrait himself, but she thought he did look exceptionally handsome. 

“Ah, Lily, lovely,” said a voice from behind her. She swivelled around and noticed the queen – yes, the queen – walking towards her. She wore a pretty, red dress and bright red lipstick, while her greying hair was pinned back in an elegant bun at the back of her neck. 

She dropped down in a curtsy – Sirius had spent several hours tutoring her last week – and voiced a polite “your majesty”. 

“Drop that nonsense,” said the queen then, waving her hands about. “I am thrilled to finally meet you. Sirius has not stopped talking about you all day. Let me take a look at you.” She stopped a few steps in front of her and then circled her. “Yes,” she said, an approving tone to her voice, “my son has an immaculate taste.” 

She thanked Mary profusely inside of her head for glamourizing her this morning. Even though she had cursed her friend this morning for waking her up at six, she was most grateful now that the queen seemed to evaluate every single bit of her. 

“You’ve got exceptionally nice eyes and beautiful hair,” the queen then concluded. “Nice posture as well. Are you athletic?” 

She flushed as she nearly blurted out that the only athletic activity she usually got up to was with the queen’s son in bed. While James would have been proud, she hardly thought it would win over his mother’s heart.   
  
“I don’t mind sports, but I’m not all that good at them,” she then told the queen, who smiled. 

“Me too,” she said. “I always wondered where James got his talents from. Certainly not from his father either, though you may have guessed at that.” She smiled, remembering how the king’s belly had softened over the years. “Thank goodness James likes to run more than anything.” Her hand then reached out and grabbed Lily’s chin, turning her head from side to side. “Lovely,” she said, “absolutely lovely.” 

“Thank you,” she said shyly.  
  
The queen nodded and stepped away from her. “Let’s get to business,” she said, motioning for Lily to follow her as she walked out of the room. “Tonight are James’ birthday celebrations. We will receive hundreds of guests from all over the world, amongst which some of the most important people in the world.” Lily swallowed, suddenly feeling nauseous and nervous. “You will know that James fought tooth and nail to avoid this, but he is the heir to the throne and he needs to live up to people’s expectations. And on his 21st birthday they expect him to allow them to celebrate with them.” 

“Of course,” she said as the queen dropped a pause. 

“Good to hear you agree,” she then said, leading Lily around a corner. “That leaves you. What do we do with you?” The queen had turned her attention to her and Lily felt an enormous amount of pressure, which the queen must have noticed, because her expression softened. “Do not worry, my dear,” she said. “I’ve arranged everything. You will be the belle of the ball.” She then opened a door to her left and revealed a room full of women, waiting for – what seemed to be – her. “Let’s get you dressed,” said the queen, excitement shining through her voice. 

* * *

 

“Hey,” a pair of arms encircled her waist and she immediately felt some of her nerves die down. “You look beautiful,” he whispered in her ear and then pressed a soft kiss behind it. 

“I should,” she replied, turning around to face him. “I don’t even want to think about how much all of this is worth,” she gestured to herself, feeling the weight of the heavy necklace she was wearing all the more. 

He grins. “She likes you. She has been talking about you all afternoon.” 

She hummed. “Shame I didn’t see you until now.” Her fingers circled the engravings on the buttons of his uniform. “I think I’ve got a thing for men in uniform.” 

He shuddered. “Don’t,” he then said in a low, deep voice. “Or not right now, that is.” 

She grinned and leaned up to press a quick kiss to his mouth. “All right,” she said. “I’ll be a good girl.” Then she let him go and took a few steps back. “Have fun tonight, James,” she said, “it’s your birthday.” 

He snorted, hands reaching for hers and taking them, speaking softly, so only she could hear. “I’ll enjoy it when we’re in my bed together.” 

She pulled one of her hands from his and playfully slapped his chest. “Sirius will be so hurt to know that.” 

He rolled his eyes at that. “Sirius is ready to make you his best mate instead of me,” he told her. “He absolutely adores you, calls you his muse.” 

She pretended to swoon. “I love Sirius Black.” 

He smiled, moving closer to place a kiss on her forehead. “As long as you love me more.” 

“Always,” she whispered and he was about to lean down and kiss her properly when a throat was cleared. 

“Your Royal Highness,” said one of the guards present in the room. She had nearly forgotten all about them, something she reminded herself of not to do in the future. “Your parents ask you to make your way to them, so the celebrations can start.” 

James let out a sigh and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

She nodded, smiling. “Make sure you look handsome as you stride in,” she said, her hand on her shoulder. “Make me swoon.” 

He grinned at that, walking out of her arms. “Your wish is my command, my lady.” 

* * *

 

Urgent knocking on the door to James’s royal bedroom woke her. Her head rested on James’ chest and she could hear him start to stir beneath her. She sat up confusedly and turned her head to her boyfriend who still had his eyes closed, but whose hand was reaching for the nightstand to grab his glasses. As he was largely unsuccessful, she grabbed it for him and shoved it on his face. 

He smiled lazily. “Cheers, Evans.” 

Then the knocking turned into slamming on the door and a loud voice could be heard. “I swear to God, James,” shouted Sirius Black through the door, “make sure Lily is decent, because I’ll be knocking down this door if you don’t open it in the next few minutes.” 

James sent her an alarmed stare and then grabbed one of his shirts from the floor, tossing it in her general direction. He then got up, walked – stark naked may she add – to his closet to grab the nearest piece of underwear he could find. She pulled her shirt over her head just as he turned. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” she said, reaching for her hair in an attempt to flatten it as James opened the door to Sirius Black. 

A grim smile was on Sirius’ face as he entered the room carrying a copy of the Daily Mail. “Don’t fucking ask me how, but you’re out.” 

James took the copy from Sirius and his eyes scanned the front page. He swore profusely. “How the…” 

“I know, mate,” said Sirius, slapping him on the shoulder. 

“Who is this Skeeter woman?” asked James then, his eyes never leaving the front page of the Daily Mail. “We need to know who connects to her, really.” 

“Uhm…” she said then, hating to be out of the loop. “Can the both of you please tell me what’s going on?” 

Sirius and James turned their head to her and then shared a look before James let out a sigh and handed her the newspaper. The front page showed her and James in a tight embrace, locking lips in the garden of the palace. She then eyed the headline: ROYAL RENDEZVOUS BETWEEN THE BUSHES by Rita Skeeter. 

“Right,” she said, “I told you that wasn’t such a good idea.” 

“I’ll listen to you next time,” James replied and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, Lily.” 

She shrugged and walked towards him, pressing her lips to his cheek. “It was bound to come out any day anyway.” 

“If it’s any consolation,” began Sirius then, smirk on his face, “I think the two of you look awfully hot together.” 

Lily grinned, moving her arms around James’ shoulders and pressing herself up to him. “Hmm…” she said, “that we do.” 

James’ eyes widened and he turned his head to Sirius. “Mate,” he said, “no offence, but… get out.” 

Sirius muttered something about horny twenty-somethings under his breath, but left the room with a smile on his face and a “be safe, children” before he closed the door.  
  
“We’ll deal with it later,” she told James as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. 

“Yeah,” he said, voice guttural, “will probably do an interview.” 

“I’ll come with, if you want.”, 

“Hmm…” he said before capturing his mouth with hers. 

Whatever happened, she thought, no one could ruin this. Not when between the two of them love was king.

 


End file.
